


Sun in the Rain

by Fantong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Accidents, Confrontations, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantong/pseuds/Fantong
Summary: Kageyama had been lying to himself for a long time, convinced he wasn't in love with the irritating orange haired omega. maybe all it would take was one act of fate to break his stone walls, maybe it would take one event for him to finally stand up and fight for what is his.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. The accident

Kageyama pushed the fork back and forth on the plate, swirling the food. A disinterested expression painted across his face as he sat at the dinner table. His mother sat at the head of the table smiling broadly eyes sharp and beady. The omega of the week sat beside him; her father sat on the opposite side chatting to his mother while the young omega next to him spoke loudly about her achievements. He could feel his mothers glare bore holes through his head every minute he was silent whilst simultaneously praising and asking the new omega about her interests. A perfect picture of a diplomatic alpha.

He hated these mating meetings. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he would much rather be curled up around Hinata in his nest watching old volleyball matches and snacking on chocolate. He sighed deeply and his mother cleared her throat. 

‘you mother tells me you really like volleyball? I went to a couple of tournaments in high school.’ The omega named Hiroko stated smiling at him. And he gulped back a gag aa the scent of her perfume smacked him in the face. It was artificial and sharp on his nose. Nothing like Hinata’s own naturally citrusy scent that made his muscles melt like butter in the sun. She was very pretty he would give her that. Large blue doe eyes and a small dainty face. Everything an alpha would look for in an omega, but not what Kageyama wanted. 

Kageyama had never really been interested in omegas nor relationships, only focus on playing volleyball and making it to the Olympics. Then Hinata had come along guns blazing. To be honest he really had not changed his mind. Mates to him was a trivial thing distracting him from his own goal. But when he has stared into the small omegas fiery eyes as he had begged Kageyama to let him keep playing he knew that he could not let him go through the pain of losing his goal, Kageyama couldn’t even imagine never being allowed to play volleyball. The mere thought put a bitter taste in his mouth. Who had decided that just because of one’s designation they were resigned to only specific rules and jobs, to be excluded from activity and sports for ‘their own benefit’ And begrudgingly he had signed the paper to be provisional mates with the tiny omega. 

At first it had been annoying an exhausting and taxing burden upon the alpha and he almost didn’t sign on for the next year. But around the 9month mark they had both clicked. They had problems for sure and Kageyama knew he wasn’t the best with his words and affection. But that wasn’t what Hinata had signed on for. He needed Kageyama for volleyball, he didn’t sign up to feelings, and Kageyama didn’t know how to process his own and so he stuck to hurling verbal abuse at anyone who came within a 3-mile radius of himself. 

At first maybe he thought that all these premating meets his mother had set up may get him out of his conflicting feelings about the bright haired omega but all it seemed to do was drive him closer to the ball of energy. With every sitting he seemed to realise how much he didn’t want a mate. Not if that mate wasn’t Hinata. And it really was a testament to how much she didn’t know him that he kept setting him up with female omegas. He didn’t think he had ever been into females. Not that his mother would have noticed with how much she was away anyway. 

It was at this point that he realised he had been staring at his food letting the table fall into silence as they waited for his response to Hiroko’s statement. Just as he was about to open his mouth his phone rang out in a high shrill.

‘Kageyama! Turn that off right away! Sorry my son isn’t usually so disrespectful’ his mother said nose turned up as she glared at him sharply. he pulled his phone out of his pocket to reluctantly turn off the device that could have saved him when he saw the name flashing across his screen.

Why was Daichi-san calling me? 

A sick feeling dropped in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the flashing name. Daichi never called them. If it was about volleyball schedules his mate was usually the one to communicate it to everyone. And he was usually the first to find out courtesy of Hinata forwarding him the messages about 50 times until he had to physically turn off his phone. He bit his lip. He knew that his pseudo mate was hanging out with the mated pair tonight. Suga having suggested it when he found out the Kageyama was being pulled off to another forced dinner with his mother. 

Quickly he clicked the button and brought the speaker despite his mother opening her mouth to argue with him. 

‘Daichi? Is something wrong?’ Kageyama said immediately. 

‘Kage- Kageyama! Im so- I caught you.’ Daichi said. He sounded frantic and out of breath and he could hear the whirring of wheels and groan of an engine loud through the speaker. was he driving? 

‘What’s wrong Daichi-san? I can’t really hear you right now, where are you?’ Kageyama said putting his finger in his other ear to drown out the noise of his mothers furious voice telling him to put the phone down. 

‘Its Hinata- there was an accident’ Instantly Kageyama’s world froze. The sound around him seemed phase out until it was all white noise. Please no. not his little ball of sunshine. ‘Suga’s in the ambulance with him. Some freak came off the road onto the pavement.’ Kageyama’s world was brought back by the last few sentences. 

‘where are they taking them?’ he breathed. Barley above a whisper. 

‘the hospital on 2nd street’ Daichi’s voice ran through the speaker. And Kageyama quickly got up. Running his shaky hand through his hand. 

‘o okay j just make sure they know that he’s mine. I Ill be there as soon as possible I’ Kageyama stuttered his brain as failing him. Instincts screaming at him to go to his mate immediately and that they were hurt, and he wasn’t there. 

‘Kageyama are you at home right now?’ Daichi’s deep voice came through the phone. He could hear that it had dropped into a lower more comforting pitch, probably in response to Kageyama’s frantic speech. He had never stuttered in his life before. 

‘u uh yeah ill be there I in about 15 minutes. L less if I break some l laws’ he said breathlessly. 

‘Don’t get behind a wheel im coming to pick you up right now. you’re in no state to drive, and I doubt you mother is going to chauffeur you.’ Daichi said voice bitter and trailing off at the end when referring to Kageyama’s headstrong alpha mother. Kageyama froze biting his lip.

‘o-okay’ he whispered slowly pulling the phone away and ending the call. Before grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and walking towards the door. 

‘Kageyama you get back here this instant!’ his mothers voice ran out loud and he paused turning around to meet her furious blue eyes. ‘you will sit down and finish this dinner.’ She has stood from her seat hand braced on the table, but with her aristocrat posture still intact.

‘I need to go Hinata needs me’ he said calmly.

‘that omega can spare you for one single evening, he is selfish, and he is using you. I am trying very hard here to set you up for life after you turn 21 Kageyama. The least you could do is try and work with me here. that You needn’t waste your time with such lowly-‘ her voice was cut off by a low deadly growl that erupted from Kageyama’s throat. 

‘I have made it clear to you I have no interest in meeting your business agendas of mating me off to close a deal. My mate is in hospital and i-‘ he was cut of by a his phone buzzing and he looked to see Daichi’s text. ‘outside now.’ 

‘I can’t do this. If you can’t deal with the fact that im not interested that’s your problem. Don’t call me.’ He said calmly before swivelling on his foot and racing out the door. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. Yet a rush of euphoria at putting the stubborn alpha in her place thrummed through his veins. 

He spotted Daichi’s Honda across the street and he sprinted out into the cool air before gripping the handle and sliding in. to stare at Daichi. His face was pale eyes blown wide with feral alpha nature. Knuckles gripped wide on the steering wheel tension high in his shoulders, muscles drawn taught. Yet with an unsettling smile on his face, as if the weary smile on his face would convince Kageyama that everything was fine. As soon as the door closed, he stared the car and drove to the hospital. Speedometer edging over what was allowed after every minute passed in silence.

‘h how did he look?’ Kageyama said voice small. And Daichi’s heavy breathing slowed slightly as he side eyed Kageyama and furrowed his brows as if thinking carefully about what he was about to say before he let out a deep huff of air. 

‘n not good, he went right over the top of that fucking car.’ Daichi said gripping the wheel tighter. Needle tipping further and further to the right. Kageyama sucked in a deep breath, his chest felt like it was drenched in ice. And his fingers dug into the soft flesh of his palms digging in deep. After what felt like an eternity they pulled up to the hospital and Kageyama practically sprinted to the desk. 

‘Hinata, where is Hinata.’ He practically growled at the young beta receptionist who took in the dishevelled alpha before her, aggressive pheromones rolling off him in waves. She slowly pushed her red glasses up her face. 

‘sir I am going to ask you to calm down or im going to have to call security to remove you.’ She said slowly calculated gaze and hands raised up in a pacifying gesture. Kageyama slowly took a deep breath knowing that he needed to communicate. He Couldn’t risk being separated. 

‘my name is Kageyama Tobio, my mate, Hinata Shoyou was brought in here about half an hour ago.’ He said through gritted teeth and deep breaths. Daichi took this time to finally run up to the desk after he had left to park the car. The beta woman stared up at him with wide eyes. 

‘k Kageyama?’ she said shakily and Daichi raised an eyebrow, he knew that the Kageyama’s were massive influencers, if money was king the Kageyama’s were gods. He even wondered if they funded this particular hospital. Daichi assumed they did considering how fast the woman scrambled to pick up the phone attached to the wall and yell a bunch of long words down the line frantically. 

Noticing Kageyama’s white grip on the edge of the desk and haggard breaths he quickly placed his hand on the top of his back rubbing it slowly in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Letting out a soft croon, he saw some of the tension bleed from his younger teammates shoulders and gave a small smile. 

‘Kageyama!’ both of Kageyama’s and Daichi’s heads snapped to the sound of Suga’s voice as he came barrelling into the waiting room. Running towards them, eyes red rimmed and puffy with hair tousled. Quickly attaching himself to the younger alpha. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he got a handful of the team’s mother omega that furiously scented him in the middle of the dimly lit emergency room. Daichi’s muscles were visibly twitching resisting the urge to smother his omega and take away the worry and panicked scent that came off the silver haired omega in waves but stood still as he let his mate preen over the younger member. 

‘w where’s Hinata? Is he okay?’ Kageyama’s voice cracked. Voice dry.

‘they just suddenly rushed him into surgery right now. One minute I was yelling at them to do something and then it was like there was 17 different people there.’ Suga said frowning deeply. Daichi grit his teeth. He knew what had changed. They weren’t willing to prioritize a small omega who was deeply injured but as soon as the name of importance had been arisen, he was suddenly such a valuable patient. 

Kageyama’s chest burned, heat pooling behind his eyes. And Suga’s motherly eyes met his and he brought up soft hands to his cup his face. As he sniffled quietly. He had never really felt like this before the utter and crushing hopelessness. And he felt his vision swimming with unshed tears. 

‘oh sweetie he’s going to be okay. They have the best doctors on him I promise.’ Suga’s voice wobbled and sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Small tears silently dropping from his eyes. A dam broke and suddenly both the alpha and the omega were sobbing into each other’s arms while Daichi tried to calmly move them towards the seating area with a grimace before a few nurses came up to them. 

‘umm Mr. Kageyama?’ she said holding a clipboard in her hands. The alpha raised his head sluggishly from where it had been burrowed in Sugawara’s shoulder took look down at the nurse.  
‘I can show you and your friends to a more private waiting room it will be outside the room we are going to transfer your omega in so you can see him right after he is out of surgery sir.’ She said slowly calm pheromones wafting off her In soft waves. Kageyama stared at her with piercing blue eyes for a bit before burying his shoulder back in the pack mothers shoulder like a petulant child. The nurse stood there awkwardly before Daichi stepped towards her.

‘that would be lovely thank you. Sorry about him he didn’t mean anything by it he is just feeling very overwhelmed right now.’ Daichi said with a small grateful smile. And the nurse broke out into a wide grin. 

‘of course, I completely understand.’ She said nodding. ‘if you want to follow me.’ Daichi slowly ushered his teammates who seemed to have fused together at the hip. The nurse led them into a smaller room with a drinks machine and soft padded seating with a table and water glasses. He raised his eyebrows but chose to keep his lips sealed. Suga slowly pushed Kageyama onto the longer chair and sat beside him before pouring all three of them a glass of water. 

Kageyama had his fist balled into Suga’s shirt before realising it was red. His fingers unwound from the stained fabric as if he had been burned staring down in horror at the crimson stains on the plain tee. That was Shoyou’s blood, his mate bleeding, hurt and where was he. Entertaining another omega across town. The dinner in his stomach started to make a move. 

‘Kageyama?’ Suga said softly looking at him with a worried expression.

‘im gunna be sick’ he breathed before Daichi quickly reached over and pushed the bin into his arm, right before bile flooded his mouth and into the plastic bin, all the while Suga was rubbing his back and whispering soft soothing words of comfort while he retched.  
After a while nothing more could come out and he sat there shaking like a leaf while Suga wrapped an arm around him. All he could think about was how empty he felt. He was nothing without Hinata an empty mass, Hinata was the reason he finally had a partner, had a team, had friends. Friends who actually cared about his wellbeing and weren’t there for the vast wealth. 

‘its okay Kageyama, he’s going to be okay he’s the most motivated person I’ve ever met. There’s not was he’s leaving you behind.’ Suga said smiling brightly.  
‘I feel, I I I don’t understand’ he said shaking his head. 

‘its okay, you feel like this because you love him. I know id be in the exact same position as you. Its alright we understand’ it was the words from Suga that really made his world click. He did love him, he Kageyama Tobio was in love with Hinata Shoyou. He wanted to mate him properly and he didn’t want to wait another three years. He knew that Shoyou was it for him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Play volleyball with him and then settle down. And maybe teach their own kids to play volleyball.

The next few hours went by tortuously slow for the three of them. Lips were bitten raw and red nails chewed down to the quick. Numerous drunken coffee cups sitting on the table. Before god finally smiled upon them and a doctor came round the corner into the room. 

‘here for Hinata Shoyou?’ he said adjusting his glasses and Kageyama shot up nodding furiously.

‘alright if you want to come with me’.


	2. Confrontation

Kageyama entered through the threshold of the door and into the room. It was a nice room sitting area with a sofa and a table, one wall full glass with big billowing curtains. But none of that mattered when his eyes fell onto the large bed with a mop of orange hair at the top. Kageyama didn’t know how he got there but the next thing he knew was he was right next to the bed eyes wide and just pleading for him to be okay. To look down and see his playmate alright and fine. 

Hinata’s eyes were closed his throat wrapped in gauze, bandages under his right eye that was purpling around his nose. His wrist was plastered in a cast and so was his left leg slightly raised by a sling. Kageyama let out a soft whine at the sight of his battered and bruised mate running his hand lightly over Hinata’s flushed cheek. His whine was matched with a higher pitched whine as Suga took his place on the other side trilling to the younger omega.

‘sunshine’ Kageyama whispered leaning down and twining his fingers with the small omegas. Sighing as he felt himself connect with his pseudo mate again. Feeling the bond flickering between them. ‘shh its alright im here’ he said quietly to his slumbering mate. 

‘the doctor said that he was very lucky. The piece of metal that went through his neck didn’t cut his arteries or windpipe too badly and they stitched it up. It might be a while before he’s talking normally again though. Right wrist was broken along with the left foot and his shin bone shattered so they had to put in a metal rod. They said it could have been so much worse and with a bit of physiotherapy he could be back up as normal in 4-6 months depending on how he takes to recovery.’ Daichi said as he stepped back into the room after speaking with the doctor. Suga breathed a sigh of relief.

‘I guess he won’t be flying around the volleyball court anytime soon, he’s going to be so pissed.’ Suga laughed airily. 

‘at least he’s alive.’ Kageyama said firmly. Letting himself calm down for the first time since he waved goodbye to Hinata earlier that day. 

Well that lasted for about 10 seconds before a large bang was heard through the room. Kageyama looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway. Usually when he saw the alpha he was filled with a sense of dread. However that very quickly turned around when she opened her mouth. 

‘your actions today were entirely disrespectful.’ She said voice cooler than stone. And all of Kageyama’s fear turned to anger. Eyes frosting over, brow lowering.

‘Suga-san, Daichi-san could you please wait outside for a moment?’ he said and Suga shot him a sympathetic look before reluctantly rising and leaving the room with his mate. 

‘your quite difficult to track down you know’ she said sharply. ‘it was unacceptable to walk out on Hiroko and her father. you bring shame to this family. What must they think of us?’ she said arms crossed. 

‘frankly mother I don’t care what she thinks seeing as I never plan on seeing her again.’ He said curtly. Ocean blue eyes boring into her own frosty gaze. 

‘now now there’s no way to talk like that im sure I could pull a few strings to get her-‘ she started.

‘I don’t think you understood me correctly. Im not seeing her again and im not going to be a pawn for you to move for your own pleasure.’ 

‘Kageyama’ she scolded. ‘im doing what’s in the best interest for your future.’ 

‘no you’re doing what’s best for you, Jesus mom you don’t even know me well enough to know that I don’t like girls.’ He sighed in exasperation. His mother took a step back slightly posture loosening.

‘o oh, well that’s okay I know plenty of male omegas that-‘ she started shakily.

‘but I don’t want other omegas!’ he shouted at her.

‘you want this one, do you?! A breakable omega that has no skills and won’t be able to support you!’ she shouted back. 

‘He’s mine mother I don’t understand why you can’t see that!’ 

‘Its your biology Tobio you don’t really want him; I can find another omega with just as a compelling scent.’ she argued shaking her head and frowning. And Kageyama sank down into the seat before reattaching his hand to Hinata’s. 

‘get out.’ He breathed.

‘excuse me-‘ 

‘I said get out!’ he yelled tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t understand why she couldn’t see that he found his mate, his other half. That he was happy and that Hinata was the perfect person for him. Not some rich stuck-up omega. Who’s only achievement was being born into the right family. 

Thankfully, his mother took the hint and slowly walked out of the door. A minute later Daichi came back into the room and rested his hand in silent support on Kageyama’s shoulder.

‘im very proud of you. And im sure Hinata is too.’ He said firmly. And Kageyama let out a soft wet chuckle. Imagining Hinata backing him up furiously despite his absolute fear of the tall intimidating alpha female.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Sugawara was sitting in one of the chairs tapping his finger against the jumper Daichi had brought with him and wrapped around Suga frowning with arms crossed as each word was audible through the door. After a few minutes the terrifying alpha woman stood up and Suga swallowed before stepping into her path. 

‘babe?’ Daichi said in concern.

‘its okay go in without me.’ He said and Daichi nodded slowly. Kageyama-san looked him up and down with a calculated gaze.

‘Im not someone you want to be confronting young man.’ She said with a sniff. Nose turned up.

‘are you a sadist or just delusional?’ he said slowly.

‘excuse me?’ she said posture going lax as she blinked in surprise. 

‘well it has to be one of them. You seem to enjoy putting your son through misery and making sure he’s as unhappy as possible.’ He said angrily. 

‘I am just doing what’s best for him.’ She said angrily.

‘so delusional then.’ Suga said taking a step forward despite his knees shaking horribly. ‘because if you actually believe that taking him away from the one person that treats him like he makes the earth move around the sun then your seriously fucked up In the head.’

‘i-‘ she started but he held up a finger.

‘no im going to speak and you’re going to listen to me.’ Suga said frowning deeply. Body going into full attack mode. ‘im sure you want to have a relationship with your son in the future, so I suggest that you become more accommodating towards the idea that Hinata will be a permanent fixture in your lives. Because if you continue to reject the idea then you’re not going to have anyone to leave your massive fortune too.’ Suga cleared his throat and looked her dead in the eyes. ‘Hinata is the best thing that has ever happened to Kageyama, I didn’t know him before college but from what I’ve been told having friends wasn’t in his narrative.’

‘he can make-‘ 

‘no. in the few years I’ve known your son he has grown in so many ways, made his own connections and become and amazing young man which would know if you ever decided to become interested in his daily life and not how much value you could get out of him.’ 

‘I I do love him, more than I ever thought possible.’ She said quietly looking at the tiled floor.

‘then why are you trying to take away the one he loves.’ Suga said softly. Before turning around and walking back through the door leaving the alpha standing in the empty hallway. Leaving the woman with much to think about.

As soon as he was through the door his knees buckled and he slid don the wood exhaling in a loud and shaky breath. From across the room, he caught gaze with Kageyama’s piercing blue eyes. 

‘you didn’t have to do that for me.’ He said voice rough and strained.

‘I know.’ Suga said softly before crossing the room to take Kageyama’s albeit clammy hand. ‘But its what I wanted to do for you.’ Kageyama’s eyes watered slightly before he blinked away the tears nodding his head in a grateful smile. He never thought that he would ever have people in his life to stand up for what he wanted and believed in, always thought he would be fighting in his corner alone for the rest of his days. 

‘thank you.’ He whispered and Suga let out a blinding smile. 

‘were always going to be here to protect you Kageyama. Don’t forget that.’ He said firmly nodding his head for emphasis. ‘now, I feel like were going to be in for a long night, either of you two want to run through plays?’ Kageyama and Daichi both groaned. Kageyama even groaning and slumping his head so that it thumped next to where his hand was firmly grasped in Hinata’s own. 

yeah. he thought. it was all going to turn out okay in the end, he had people that loved and supported him, and there was no where else he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry this chapter is kinda short but i wanted to keep the key events in separate chapters. Next chapter we are going to meet Hinata. I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first works and please excuse me on the spelling and grammar mistakes. This is one of my favorite ships and this has been stuck in my head for the longest time. I understand that this is a bit of a smack dab in the middle of an already occurring narrative and i am working on a prequel alongside the continuation of this narrative. I'm already writing a nice juicy confrontation with kageyama and his mother. However i just couldn't keep this in my head any longer. Feel free to message me any suggestions for the directions of the story they would be much appreciated.


End file.
